Song of Healing
by Urakashi
Summary: Please... someone... heal my soul. Serie de drabbles de aquellos sanados por esta cancion en Majora's Mask. Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje. R&R plz
1. Ese árbol ¿Por qué se ve tan triste?

**Así que aquí voy de nuevo, este fic se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba Song of Healing de LoZ: Majora's Mask. Tratará básicamente de los puntos de vista de aquellos sanados por la canción, pero no esperen un final feliz… o sano en la mayoría. Tengo planeados 6 capítulos o3o, espero les guste :D**

**Nota: escuchar la cancion al mismo tiempo que se lee para un mejor resultado(?) xd  
><strong>

**Ese árbol… ¿por qué se ve tan triste?**

Me dolía, todo mi cuerpo se retorcía. Dolía mucho y aquel extraño ogro no se detenía, continuaba girando su máscara con esos ojos que me asustaban. Yo… yo no hice nada malo… ¿por qué yo?

Papá… papá te extraño. Me gustaría abrazarte…  
>Lo siento… de verdad lo lamento… No quise escapar… No quise dejarte…<br>Papá…

He caminado de nuevo… He respirado de nuevo… Mi corazón ha palpitado de nuevo… Pero ahora todo es diferente

¿Estoy soñando? He visto de nuevo el pueblo… Que divertido ha sido jugar de nuevo con niños, pero ellos están vivos… Las hadas son muy bonitas. Papá he ayudado a una que se había extraviado, me gustaría contártelo… a todos en el palacio… los extraño.

El sol se siente extraño, mucho más frío… Y ahora la luna me da miedo... Su cara… su cara me recuerda a los ojos de ese monstruo y cada día baja más y más… Papá ve a un lugar seguro, por favor... No quiero que te pase nada, papá. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, ayudaré a mi amigo...

¿Papá sabes que la luna llora? La he visto llorar desde un telescopio… ¿Por qué estará triste?... ¿será que también tiene miedo?... Yo también tengo mucho miedo papá…

He visto los fuegos artificiales Papá… ¿te acuerdas que íbamos a verlos juntos algún día?

…

No tengo tiempo para llorar… la luna se va a caer papá… lo sé… Haré lo posible por detenerlo… ¿Esté es mi castigo verdad? Por ser un mal niño… los niños no deben huir de casa… los niños no deben desobedecer a sus padres… Perdóname papá…

Lo he logrado papá… por fin… todos están bien ahora… todo está como antes… Pero… quisiera poder correr contigo otra vez… quisiera abrazarte papá… quisiera verlos a todos…

En verdad lo lamento… Papá… ahora que escucho esta canción… que ese señor está tocando en su piano… que mi nuevo amigo está tocando con trompetas… Me siento tranquilo papá… pero…

…No volveré a casa…

Lo siento… de verdad… papá.


	2. ¿Un héroe caído?

**Fine aquí el segundo capi o3o, espero les guste xD**

**¿Un héroe caído?**

Después de una ventisca…. Caí al vacío y mi cuerpo se destrozó… mi estomago fue atravesado al caer, todo mi interior se desgarró… pude sentirlo, el dolor intenso de la muerte… y aún así no puedo descansar… no puedo dejar este mundo

Ahora yo el descendiente de una familia de héroes solo puedo estar aquí parado, observando cómo este cruel invierno acaba con mi pueblo.

Ellos sufren… ellos lloran… ellos me necesitaban y los defraudé… si tan sólo alguien pudiese verme… si tan sólo…

El ser volador dice que pronto vendrá alguien que me podrá ver… sólo puedo esperar frente a este precipicio a que aquel ser aparezca… He perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, no sé cuánto ha pasado… ¿Se habrán olvidado de mí ya? ¿Habrán olvidado al héroe que les falló?... Imposible…

Cada día mi pueblo sufre más por el frío… los veo temblar… los oigo llorar de desesperación… mi pueblo… mi gente… les fallé y lo único que puedo hacer es lamentarme... lamentarme y verlos morir…

Me gustaría poder sentirlo, el frío. Poder recibir mi castigo por fallarles… sentir aquella helada y traicionera nieve caer sobre mi cuerpo, quemándome… Pero… ya estoy pagando…

… Un niño… ¿un niño puede verme? El ser volador no se equivocaba… no me mintió… Este niño… este niño puede verme… él utiliza magia… él podrá… ¿él podrá devolverme a la vida?...

…

El destino es cruel… se burla de ti en tu cara… este niño no puede devolverme lo que más deseo… este niño no puede… ¿por qué…? ¡¿Por qué?

No lo soporto… Mi pueblo se hunde cada día más en esa demoniaca nieve… ¿Qué clase de héroe soy?... mi pueblo… ellos de seguro me detestan… ¿qué más patético que un héroe que muere sin lograr nada?...

No merezco el título de héroe…

Y aún con todo este sufrimiento… con todo este dolor… con toda esta tristeza… mi alma no puede descansar…

….

Una nota tras otra… una nota tras otra… y me siento adormilado… será que… ¿cumplí mi misión?... será que me puedo ir…

¿Finalmente?

Pero mi pueblo sigue sufriendo… la nieve sigue cayendo… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué me aclaman?...

No lo entiendo… ese niño… conocer a ese niño era mi misión… ¿ese niño los salvará a todos?

Es… imposible… yo, un héroe… no pude lograrlo… pero este niño…

…

Dejó a mi pueblo en sus manos… ya no tengo razones para sufrir… ya mis lágrimas están brotando sin control… ya mi ser se desvanece…

Después de una ventisca….

Caí al vacío y mi cuerpo se destrozó…

mi estomago fue atravesado al caer, todo mi interior se desgarró…

pude sentirlo, el dolor intenso de la muerte…

y aún así no hay dolor ni miedo más grande… que dejar a mi pueblo en manos de un niño…

Pero ellos siguen aclamando… aunque solo escucho ruido y los veo agitar sus manos, no logro entender lo que dicen…

¿Me estarán aclamando… por morir al intentar salvarlos…

o…

Estarán abucheando… al Goron patético que murió…

sin lograr nada?


End file.
